


Disney Days

by idontknowman



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowman/pseuds/idontknowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla surprises Laura on a trip to Disneyland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension to my last fic that had them going to disneyland. Thanks for reading and there will definitely be more to come!

“Hey, Laura. Wake up. I have a surprise for you.” Carmilla whispers, hovering over her left ear. 

Laura just giving her a loud groan in response. Usually Carmilla’s the one that doesn’t like mornings but she just stayed up all night writing her lit paper and really isn’t in the mood to be woken up by the sun, birds, or her gorgeous girlfriend that is now going off about missing a flight or something.

“Well if you don’t want to go I guess thats on you, but Minnie Mouse will be very disappointed.” Carmilla announced sitting back down on her own bed. Two suit cases packed, already collecting dust because Laura won’t get up.

“Minnie?” Laura’s voice is raspy and full of sleep. Minnie Mouse was Laura’s favorite disney character and Carmilla still can’t figure out why.

Laura shot up so fast she practically fell off her bed, which Carmilla found to be extremely amusing.

“We’re not going to disneyland are we? You can’t be serious. Oh. My. Gosh. Carm!” Laura squealed and threw herself across the room onto Carmilla. The both of them almost tumbling to the floor from the impact if not for Carmilla quickly grasping the side of the bed to stabilize them. Laura gives her a sloppy morning kiss.

“Jeez, cupcake, If this is how I knew you’d react I would do things like this more often.”

Laura lightly slapping her on the arm “Shut up.”

Carmilla can barely hide the smile starting to form on the corners of her lips. “Our flight leaves in little over an hour. I've already packed our bags, you just need to get ready.”

Laura hops off Carmilla and rushes to the bathroom to get cleaned up. As soon as she closes the door behind her she can’t help but squeal again and do a little happy dance.

Laura’s only ever been to disneyland once and that was when her mother was still alive. She barely remembers going, but does have a picture of her with her mom posing next to Minnie Mouse. I guess thats why Minnie has always been her favorite, it was a connection to her mother. Carmilla on the other hand was already 257 years old when it opened and never had the want to go. She always found the whole thing a bit childish and since she technically wasn’t a child anymore she never cared enough. Not until Laura came into her life anyway. Now she would do anything to keep a smile on that pretty face of hers.


	2. Plane Rides and Park Strides

The ride to the airport was quick and neither of them said a word to one another. Carmilla paid the driver, unloaded their bags, walked into the airport, and stopped cold. Laura not paying attention smacks into her back.

“Carm, why did you stop?”

Laura stares at Carmilla, her smile widening “You’ve never been on a plane before have you?”

“I’ve never had the need”

“Oh boy! This is so exciting. You’re going to love it!” Laura, practically skipping away towards security forcing Carmilla to trail behind her muttering things about flying.

“How does it even work?", "It’s not natural.", "Something that large shouldn’t be able to fly.", "Oh god, what have I done.” Her face full of dread as she drags her body towards the tiny girl.

* * *

Carmilla is sitting next to the window tightening her seat belt to the point that any normal human would suffocate from, it’s a good thing she doesn’t need to breath. Laura is staring at her with concern wrinkled into her eyebrows.

“Carm, try taking a deep breath. Sometimes it helps.”

Laura's human ways are actually quite comforting and It’s the first time Carmilla has really relaxed since they got to the airport. Who knew such a simple thing could relax her, or maybe it was just Laura's voice that slowed the non-beating heart thumping in her chest.

The rest of the flight went smoothly and Carmilla even enjoyed flying after a while although she would never admit it. The plane landed on the tarmac and the California sun beamed through the little windows in the cabin. After grabbing their bags from the storage above them they made their way out of the airport and waited for a cab. Laura can feel the warmth immediately hit her skin.

“It’s beautiful out.”

Carmilla looks over at the short blonde, “Just like you.” and takes her hand in her own. Laura thinks she might internally combust because, wow, she is just so cute and I can't believe this amazing girl is my girlfriend.

* * *

They check into their hotel and drop off their bags in their room.

"Why don't we catch the next shuttle to the park? Wouldn't want to waste the entire day." It's a little past noon and the park doesn't close until 11pm.

Carmilla thought the shuttle ride to the park took a century, and she's lived a century. In fact she's lived a few centuries. There is a little boy screaming next to her (seriously lady control your child) and she thinks that she might just snap. Laura gasped, breaking her out of her thoughts (thank god). Carmilla looks at Laura next to her, she looks like a kid in a candy store, and can't helps but grab her hand and lace their fingers together. I'm pretty sure she saw Laura's smile get bigger.

Once the shuttle dropped them off in front of the park, they shuffled their way through the crowds until they stepped foot inside. Laying their eyes on a massive flower bed that looked exactly like Mickey Mouse.

"Carmilla, can we take a picture in front of that?"

Carmilla looks at her with mild disgust. She is not one for pictures, in fact, she'd rather avoid them entirely.

"Pleeease." The tiny one is now begging.

"Fine, but don't expect anymore from me, cutie."

Laura launches herself into Carmilla's arms making a high pitch noise.

Both of them are standing in front of the Mickey flower bed. Carmilla has her right arm wrapped around the shorter girls waist and Laura has her left around Carmilla's. Carmilla is actually smiling for a picture, which Laura will probably post everywhere because it's honestly the cutest thing ever.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

They barely made it halfway into the park before Laura saw a little store selling hats and suggested they stop in. Of course Carmilla’s not going to deny her a little peak inside.

Right as they step through the door Laura wanders off in a different direction leaving Carmilla to look at hats and complain to herself. “Like who would even wear this? A large hat with dog ears or…oh that’s rich. Horns.”

A few seconds later Laura comes strutting back sporting a Minnie Mouse ear headband and holding one of those weird football shaped Mickey Mouse ear hats. The only difference is that this hat had multiple disney villains printed onto it.

Carmilla's face drops when she sees what her girlfriend wants to get her. “You are not buying me that.”

“Come on, it’ll be adorable.”

“No.”

“Please." Laura whined.

“Ugh, fine.”

Laura makes a high pitch noise out of excitement, which in turn secretly makes her happy. Laura rushes over to a counter to pay. The things she does for the little blonde. Carmilla was so whipped for the tiny girl and she knew it.

* * *

Laura runs to stand in front of the Sleeping Beauty Castle and does her little happy dance. Wow how Carmilla likes that so.

Carmilla is now standing next to her and surprisingly hasn't taken off the hat yet apart from the fact that multiple people have been staring at her. But that's probably because she's wearing a frown in addition to the disney villains next to a very perky, energetic girl.

“I can not believe you got me to wear this thing. It’s ridiculous.”

“I think you look adorable.”

“I am not adorable. I am evil and terrible. I am the night.”

“Please, you’re as evil as a box of kittens.”

Before Carmilla could make a snarky remark, Laura was now inches away from her. Laura takes her hands, entwining their fingers together, she couldn't help but look down at them. She immediately forgot what she was going to say or that there was anyone else around except them.

“I can’t believe you brought me to disneyland. I love you.”

Carmilla snaps her head up to look at Laura. All the color in Laura’s face draining after realizing what she just said. Her inner monologue running wild.

“I…um…what I mean…i-is that—“ but she meant those words, she really did, so why is she trying to back peddle.

Carmilla lets out a soft giggle before kissing her gently making Laura’s word vomit stop. “I love you too, sweetheart."

Ok, Laura has never heard her giggle before, but she really likes that sound. She kisses her back and smiles into it. Her face immediately turning a light shade of pink when she realizes they are in the middle of a very crowded, very public place. It's the first time they've said 'I love you' and neither of them could have imagined it being anywhere else. It was perfect.


	4. Toontown Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death Mention

It is their second full day in the park. Carmilla has checked the character meet up schedule for the whole week and Minnie Mouse will only be around until 4 o'clock, today. They can't miss meeting her or she would feel really bad for letting the little blonde down.

They just got off the Indiana Jones ride for the second time (it's Carmilla's favorite), and after checking her phone she thinks it's probably a good time to head over to Toontown already in case the line is super long or Minnie gets the idea to leave early.

"It's almost 2:30, we need to get to Toontown.”

“Why?”

She smirks, “You’ll see."

Carmilla knows that Minnie isn't exactly ‘ _waiting_ ’ for her per say, but she knows she’s going to be there and that Laura would want to meet her favorite disney character right? She did tell her that Minnie would be disappointed if Laura didn’t meet her so this has to happen.

* * *

They get to Toontown and walk over to one of the buildings that looks like a cartoon shaped house. There is a sign on a pole with a large arrow pointing inside 'Meet Minnie Mouse! 8am-4pm'.

Laura spins to look at Carmilla with a massive grin plastered on her face. "We're meeting Minnie Mouse!?"

"Yes, cupcake, It's the only time she will be here and I kind of promised you to meet her. I know she's your favorite."

"She is! Thank you, Carm!"

They weave their way in, studying all of the different decorations made to look like you just stepped foot in an old cartoon until they get to a small line. They follow their way to the front of the line and when Laura sees Minnie she stops walking. Her heart's beating so fast it feels like she just took a blow to the chest. She can't figure out why she is feeling this way. No, she knows why, it's the last solid memory she has of her mom. Minnie does a little bend and exaggerated hand wave to welcome Laura over. The closer she gets the more her heart hurts and she's starting to cry. Not full sobbing, but enough to make it noticeable to everyone around her. Minnie hugs her, tight, and she feels so close to her mom, almost as if it is 13 years ago and she’s here with her. People are starting to look concerned and Carmilla's shifting her weight from one foot to another. She doesn't know what to do, she's never seen Laura cry before.

Laura wipes the tears that are starting to dry on her cheeks with a failed attempt at a smile before waving Carmilla over to come stand next to her for a picture. Ok, she knows she said she wouldn't take another picture, but deep down she knew that wouldn't last long and right now she would practically do anything to make the tears stop. Carmilla hands the disney cast member her phone before taking her place next to Laura.

"On three say, Minnie Mouse!" The disney cast member chimes in an overly cheerful tone. Carmilla wouldn't be caught dead saying anything like that. Anyone would be lucky enough to even get her to smile, and that lucky one was Laura. "One, two, three." 'click'

This picture means the world to Laura. She loved her mom and it's one of the best memories she has with her, but now she has a new memory and someone else she loves more than anything to share it with.

After they exit the building, Carmilla walks over to a bench and sits down. Laura, taking a seat next to her, doesn't look as beaming as she did when they first got there.

"Laura, What happened back there?"

Laura takes a deep breath while staring at her shaky hands. She's never really talked about her mom to anyone before. After she died, her dad wouldn't talk about it to anyone. It was like this massive elephant in the room that would never be discussed. "When I was six years old, my mom took me to disneyland and we got our picture taken with Minnie Mouse. It's the last memory I have of her and the main reason why Minnie is my favorite."

“I’m sorry, cupcake. I had no idea.”

Laura looks back up at Carmilla with a smile reappearing across her face. “No, it was good. I felt close to her, and now I have a new memory with someone else I love. Thank you."

Carmilla cups Laura's cheek before leaning in to gently press their lips together. Yes, this definitely was a good surprise.


	5. Let Me Ride with You

"I went on this ride at least ten times in a row when I was younger." Laura admits looking up at the sign above the ride that reads 'Peter Pan's Flight' in Fantasyland just beyond the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

Carmilla can't imagine why this short, jerky ride could possibly be Laura's favorite. But it made Laura feel like she was on top of the world, that nothing could hurt her, and she was free to do anything she set her mind to.

The lines to all of the rides were over an hour today. There was some sort of graduation party for high schoolers all day or something, so the park was extra full of teenagers taking up the spaces in lines.

Carmilla's glaring at a small signpost at the end of long line 'Wait time from this point. 85min'.

"Damn, are all of the lines this long for a minute ride that gives you whiplash?"

"I guess we should start waiting before it gets any longer."

"Honestly, cupcake, we're going to waste the whole day away standing in lines at this rate."

"Remember when I told you I was going to find a bathroom earlier? Well, I actually went and got us these instead." Laura holds up two fastpasses for Indiana Jones.

Carmilla couldn't help but grin excitedly. Laura remembers Carmilla telling her that it was the only ride she really enjoyed so it was the least she could do for having being brought to disneyland in the first place. Plus getting that rare smile from Carmilla was a bonus all in its own.

* * *

"We are _sooo_ not going on that."

"Come on, it's cute."

"No, you are cute. This is...hell."

Carmilla's face is twisted in such disgust as the boat enters the tunnel and that repetitive song of 'It's a Small World' fills the musty air. There is no way she is going to get this awful song out of her head, especially when the boats keep getting backed up on each other.

"How long has it been?"

Laura glances at her phone, "2 minutes."

With a loud groan, Carmilla sinks into the boat and slams the back of her head against the seat. Laura, enjoying the whole ride.

To make up for the 15 minute torture Laura put her girlfriend through they get in line for Pirates of the Caribbean. See this is a ride she could get behind, not that other crap.

* * *

Having been on rides all day, well mostly standing in them, Laura's feet are starting to bother her. The sun is no longer in the sky and the disney cast members are beginning to block off the Castle and pathways for the fireworks show at 9:30pm.

The line for Autopia was well over three hours long all day and Laura really wanted to go on it so Carmilla promised they would head over there during the show because 'honestly, who would think to go on rides during the fireworks instead of watching them.'

They manage to zigzag their way through the mass crowd over to Tomorrowland and stand in line at Autopia. There was a family behind them and a few teenagers in front.

Carmilla lets Laura enter the first car in front of her and watches as she takes off before she is allowed to go next at a reasonable distance from the tiny blonde. Laura can't seem to get a grip on steadying the car and just keeps bouncing off the tracks laughing way to hard to drive normally, which isn't helping her at all. 

Carmilla finally catches up to Laura, thanks to her terrible driving, and rear ends her tiny vehicle at full (not so fast) speed.

Laura spinning around, "Carmilla Karnstein! You are going to pay for that!"

"Is that a threat, cutie?" 

They can't hear anything over the loud booms of the fireworks in the distance and engines of the cars so they practically have to scream at the top of their lungs just to be able to barely make out what either of them are saying. Around some of the corners of the track they can see the fireworks through the trees high up in the air. After about 5 minutes of driving around, they pull their cars back into their designated spots and great each other at the exit wrapping an arm around each others waists.

"Let's head back to our hotel before everyone else decides it's also time to go."

Laura agrees resting her head on Carmilla's shoulder. The fireworks still going off in the background as they make their way to the shuttle to go back to their hotel.


	6. Fantasmic

It's in the afternoon on their last day at disneyland. They are walking through Adventureland when they come across a little dole pineapple stand, behind are large hawaiian tiki gods surrounding a lanai. Each tiki god telling a rhyming legend of who they are.

Carmilla buys a dole whip (pineapple soft serve ice cream) and Laura gets a pineapple spear. They make their way inside the lanai and take a seat on one of the waiting benches that are used for the Enchanted Tiki Room attraction.

Both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes snacking on their treats, the sun slowly going down.

"How is it?" Carmilla asks.

"It's good. Would you like a bite?"

Carmilla hesitated before taking the pineapple spear, their fingers grazing each others sending shivers down Laura's spine. She takes a slow bite out of it and the only thing going through Laura's mind at that moment was 'wow, I am so in love with this girl, she makes eating a piece of fruit look adorable.'

* * *

" _Fantasmic!_ starts soon. Can we watch it?"

"Of course, buttercup."

The spots to view _Fantasmic!_ were slowly filling up. There were no more spots up front so they were forced to stand towards the back. Laura jumps up on top of a garbage can that was practically the same size as her so she could get a better view of the show, Carmilla standing right next to her smirking when she started to struggle to lift her tiny body on top of the metal trash can.

"Do you need any help there, cutie?" Carmilla asks just watching her girlfriend wriggling on top of a large metal can.

"No, no. I got it." finally situating herself upright.

Both girls share a look of amusement before turning their attention back to the unlit island and river. A female voice fills the air "Welcome to _Fantasmic!_...a journey beyond your wildest imagination." Music now taking the place of the voice.

Water mist screens showing clips from disney films, a large ship sailing across the river carrying disney characters, and a 45-foot dragon appearing on the island. The show is more than half way over and Carmilla can't stop looking at Laura who has her eyes glued to the story enfolding before her, Night On Bald Mountain ringing through the speakers.

"You know you're missing the entire show."

A smile peaking the corners of Carmilla's lips. "I have better things to be looking at."

Laura's cheeks developing a rosy hue and Carmilla is realizing just how stunningly beautiful her girlfriend is at this angle—really any angle at all. 

The show ends and the crowds are starting to make their exit out of Frontierland. Carmilla helps Laura off of the garbage can still holding onto her hips and the small blonde has her hands placed on Carmilla's upper arms.

"I can't believe this is our last day here."

She couldn't imagine it being any better or with anyone else.

"I love you."

"I love you too, cupcake." 

Carmilla's hands are on the sides of Laura's face as she places a passionate kiss on her lips. Yes, they could definitely spend the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was loosely inspired from some of my own personal experiences that happened last year. It was when I realized I fell in love with one of my friends, which, bad idea by the way.


	7. Long Road Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for the positive feedback, it means a lot!

Laura has just finished folding the last of her clothes, neatly packing them into her bag and zipping it closed. Carmilla is watching her fondly from across the room. With her supernatural speed it doesn't take any time for her to pack, that and she didn't bring too many things in the first place; a few black shirts, her leather pants, a pair of black shorts, and some thigh highs. You should have seen the faces on some people when they saw what she was wearing. In the heat that California was having and her full black attire it's no wonder people kept asking if she was alright.

After doing a once over on the room for any possible misplaced items they check out at the hotel desk, handing in their keycards. It was bittersweet, just not in the same way. For Laura, she gets to see her friends again, but will miss the alone time she had with Carmilla. And for Carmilla, she got to have this time with Laura, but has too see everyone at Silas again.

A short cab ride later, they are let off at the front of the airport. Carmilla pays the driver and they both walk in with their belongings. All that awaited now was the long flight back to good old Silas University.

* * *

Both of them enter their dorm room. Laura makes a beeline for her desk and props the picture of Carmilla, Minnie and her up next to the computer.

"How great it is to be back _._ " Carmilla's voice dripping with sarcasm.

Laura is already starting to unpack her luggage when her phone buzzes with an incoming text message. She pauses, sets down the article of clothing she was once holding, and instead replaces it with her phone. 'Laura! Perr and I are hosting a get together tonight. Now that you and the vamp are back I hope to see you there. Party starts at 9!'

"LaFontaine and Perry are hosting a get together later tonight. They want us to join now that we're back."

Carmilla huffs, "Do I have to go?"

"I would miss you if you didn't."

Laura's filling the empty space in front of Carmilla, looking up at her, "Thank you for taking me to disneyland. It meant a lot to me."

"Me too, sweetheart."

Laura pulls the taller girl down into a kiss before Carmilla is pulling back slightly so their lips are dangling dangerously close together. Laura unintentionally groans in displeasure from the sudden loss of Carmilla's mouth on hers.

"So, are you ever going to make me pay for rear ending you in that car?" Carmilla smirks, desire hanging off every word.

Laura's smile widens. Oh she definitely has _something_ in mind.


End file.
